


Raindrops On Detectives And Purring Of Kittens

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [31]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought Danny would have a soft spot for kittens, of all things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops On Detectives And Purring Of Kittens

"Danny, you're going to get sick if you don't get out of the rain!"

"I swear, Kaile, I hear purring."

"How can you hear anything over this?"

"I think there's a litter of kittens around here." He looked over at her, water dripping down his face. "You won't melt if you come out here and help me look."

She sighed, then ducked back into the rain. "There better be some really cute kittens out here, Danny, or I'm going to--"

"I found them!"

She looked past his shoulder and saw four kittens in a flimsy cardboard box that was filling up with water. A locked chain link fence separated the detectives from the kittens. Without even thinking, Danny starting climbing up to get over it. Maka watched on. She had _not_ expected her boyfriend to actually care so much about four kittens, but she realized as he landed on the other side that that was the exact kind of man he was.

"How are we going to get them over?"

And practical, too. "I can climb up part of the way and get them from you one at a time," she said carefully. "And then we keep them under our coats till we get up to our place."

"Sounds good." He went and scooped up one of the kittens and climbed back up the fence on his side, Maka to his right maybe half a foot away. She made it up to the top and looked at the kitten. "Danny, she's sleeping, I can put her in my coat pocket."

"She?"

"Get another kitten before I fall and break my neck, okay?"

He jumped down the last few inches and scooped up two kittens. "Have enough room for two?"

"Maybe," she said dubiously. "I got good at using one arm over the other when I got hurt, but...I don't know if I'll be able to climb back down with just one hand being used."

"If you have enough room for these two I can bring the other over without hurting it."

"Give me the cats." She waited for him to climb back up. Water was dripping down her neck and she could just _feel_ the cold coming on... He handed her the cats and she climbed down, taking the one in her coat pocket out and cradling all three of them under her coat. She heard Danny come back over with the cat.

"We probably saved their lives. I seriously think they would have drowned." He looked angry. "Who the hell would leave cats in a cardboard box on the side of a locked chain link fence?"

"Probably someone like the people we come into contact with every day," she said, shifting the cats so she could reach out to touch Danny's arm. As her fingertips brushed his bare skin he seemed to still, and then relax.

"We need to get inside. It's freezing out here." She nodded, but then took a step in front of him and kissed him. When she pulled away, he gave her a puzzled look. "What was that for?"

"For being you." She headed towards their apartment and one she was under the overhand again, she turned and looked at him. "Oh, and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Two. Max. The other two go to a shelter." She pet the first kitten she'd been told to hold. "And this one's _mine_."

He grinned and came up to kiss her quickly. "I want this one," he said, gesturing to the cat in his arms. "We're bonding."

She shook her head. "Well, if living together wasn't a sign we were a couple, getting pets surely was."

"We found them. We didn't plan on it."

"But we're still keeping two of them," Maka pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"So now we have pets. Names?"

"Can't we go inside and talk about this? I'm freezing."

She shrugged. "If mine's a girl, I'm naming her Dahlia. And if it's a boy...Sirius." She looked down at the black kitten. "Though if it's a boy, think Flack might be offended if I call him Flack? They have the same color eyes."

Danny laughed. "I don't think he'd mind too much." He put his free arm around her shoulders. "Let's get them and us settled, okay?"

"All right."


End file.
